


《沒有承諾的午夜私奔。》｜怪獸與牠們的產地（暗巷／PGCB）

by dt910189



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 怪獸與牠們的產地
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 最後一句的「而他甘願與他並肩成長。」，這裡的兩個他並沒有特別指定是誰，帶入PG或CB都可以。





	《沒有承諾的午夜私奔。》｜怪獸與牠們的產地（暗巷／PGCB）

又一次從惡夢中驚醒，大汗淋灕。

已經記不清這是自己第幾回夢見那個情景了，只是夢境中的一切是那樣的真實，讓他總是得花上一些時間來確認自己究竟身處何處。抹去額間的汗珠，他習慣性的看向了擺放在床頭的時鐘，估計一時半會是睡不著了。魁登斯有些認命的下了床，打算去廚房倒杯開水，緩解一下稍早的情緒，幸運的話，他或許能在日出前為自己爭取一些睡眠時間。

不得不說，魔法確實是種神秘又吸引人的東西，回想起自己剛加入馬戲團時的情形，團長在第一天便將這個小帳篷分派給了他，當時的自己還以為又遇見了什麼打算刁難自己的人，怎料一踏進帳篷，裡面的空間大得他都要懷疑起自己的眼睛了。他是後來才知道所有的帳篷都被施了無形伸展咒的，仔細想想，自己待在馬戲團的這段時間裡，撇除工作繁重不談，倒也是能和其他團員學到一些魔法知識，不過看來自己這輩子大概是都用不到了。

大門處傳來布簾摩擦的細微聲響，在這樣的夜裡顯得格外違和，他有些疑惑的探頭去看，卻什麼也沒見到，或許是剛才的惡夢導致自己有些多疑，這個時間點大家都睡下了，估計只是外頭的風吹動了門簾，自己還是早點上床休息吧，明早還要跟著團員們四處去宣傳活動，要是不小心動作慢了些，不知道又會被誰給訓話了。

他將杯內剩餘的開水喝了乾淨，隨意地清潔過杯子，便轉身準備走回房間，只是經過客廳時，餘光閃過了一道黑影，好不容易放鬆下來的心情又瞬間懸掛至頂端，即便因背光而看不清那人的面容，但他有足夠的自信去辨識，現在站在自己身前的，是那個每晚都將他囚禁在夢境深淵的身影。

「魁登斯。」在男人開口的那瞬間，他下意識地想衝出帳篷，只是自己的身子卻怎麼也無法動彈，像是被逼急了，屋內的空氣開始不尋常的流竄著，周圍裝飾用的小物件也不知怎麼的震動了起來。他不想這樣的，好不容易找到了一個能讓自己落腳的地方，而他也不想再盲從地追隨著誰的腳步了，現在的他不過是希望能查明自己的身世，為什麼又要來打破他這得來不易的寧靜呢？「別怕，已經沒事了。」

伴隨著安撫的話語而來的，是那個既熟悉又不全然與記憶吻合的擁抱，男人似乎不懼怕他體內那股能量的暴動，就這麼逕自地上前擁住了他，背後輕微卻又安穩地拍打，逐漸撫平了自己的情緒，只是身體還是不由自主地顫抖著，像是在控訴那人的欺瞞及背叛，讓他無法克制的想逃離那人的懷抱，而男人只是緊緊地擁著他，那幾乎要貼上自己耳瓣的唇，也逐一將那些他沒來得及理解的真相鉅細靡遺地道出。

在意識到了眼前的男人並非是自己所認識的那名”葛雷夫先生”後，他有些無措地拉開了兩人之間的距離，又隱晦地用那小心翼翼的眼神探究著那人，一點也沒察覺自己這樣的小動作，早已被男人看得透徹，「魔法國會已經得知你在歐洲的消息，估計再過不久便會追蹤到這裡來，待在這裡不是個好選擇。」

「那麼你呢？葛雷夫先生不也是他們的一份子嗎？」面對那人暗示性的邀約，他有那麼一刻動搖了，只是他沒忘記面前那人的身份，即便不是葛林戴華德，他又該如何知道葛雷夫不會轉手將他交給魔法國會？他並非真的不懂那些政治背後的操作，至少他非常清楚，若自己就這麼被帶回美國，恐怕是再也沒機會踏上這片土地了，「你還是請回吧，謝謝你帶來的忠告，我自己會多加注意的。」

「我知道你在尋找你的母親。」

「不信任我也無妨，但這裡真的不像你想像中的安全。」男人邊說邊環顧著四周，像是在搜尋著什麼，最終拉起了那件垂掛在椅背上的大衣，朝他身上就是一披，「是時候離開了。」

那人後來說了什麼，他已經記不清了，只是依稀記得那人握著自己的手是那樣的溫暖、那樣的厚實。兩人經過某個帳棚時，他不由地放慢了腳步，又像是什麼也沒發生的跟上了那個男人的步伐。

娜吉妮，那個男人並未死在葛林戴華德的手中，那人也逃出來了，帶著和他一樣殘破的靈魂，雖然還不清楚他找上自己的目的究竟為何，但無論是什麼原因，他想他都願意去試試。

或許自己又一次地踏進了什麼陷阱當中，但他似乎就是無法抗拒來自葛雷夫的請求，他確實不再渴望追上誰的腳步，也不再對那些力量有所渴求，所以即便這又是一次美好的夢境，自己又有何損失呢？至少這一次，他只想跟著他四處翱翔，也沒有誰會再披著偽裝。

倒頭來，那人只是波西瓦・葛雷夫，而他甘願與他並肩成長。

**Author's Note:**

> 最後一句的「而他甘願與他並肩成長。」，這裡的兩個他並沒有特別指定是誰，帶入PG或CB都可以。


End file.
